


Your Words Like Daggers

by ridethemaverick



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridethemaverick/pseuds/ridethemaverick
Summary: Alex has a tendency, like most, to lash out and hurt the ones she loves most in times of hurt.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Your Words Like Daggers

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little one-shot about 5x16. There's this little moment that I keep pointing out that stuck with me: when Alex gestured to Kelly when she said she pushed her away. It was so sorrowful and she had a soul deep regret about that. I just wanted to poke around a little into what that thought process might be.
> 
> Also, I know Eve does not actually work at Obsidian North and she's just on some spy shit but for the purposes of my story...

_“Hey, Kel?”_ Alex spoke up from her corner, a space she’d planted a flag on at one end of Kelly’s kitchen counter where she was currently looking over files on one Eve Tessmacher, the perpetual assistant to Cat Grant, Lena Luthor and now, apparently, Andrea Rojas. Alex had a hard time trusting people but she always trusted her gut. The former DEO agent’s spidey senses started tingling when Kelly gave her the name of the receptionist who sent through the latest memo about the glitch with the VR lens. Another day, another glitch. Kelly was losing patience with Obsidian North. Kelly mentioned feeling as if she was being kept in the dark about something. It takes quite a bit for Kelly Olsen to lose patience with anything or anyone, so Alex was inclined to take her concerns seriously. When she heard the blonde was on the payroll at Obsidian North she knew there was a case here.

 _“Yeah, babe?”_ Kelly answered absentmindedly, not looking up from a paper she was peer reviewing. _“About that unresolved argument we had last week…”_ , Alex trailed off. She bit worriedly at her lower lip. Kelly sighed. This seemed to happen a lot lately. She was happy that since quitting the DEO, Alex had more time to spend with her but that also seemed to give the redhead more time to think. Often, while Kelly was enjoying what would usually be her alone time, Alex pulled her into some philosophical quandary or moment of introspection. _“I thought we resolved it. It felt resolved.”_ Kelly teased, finally looking up and into Alex. That’s how Alex thought of it, that Kelly did not look at her, but, into her. It makes her feel vulnerable but not exposed. She likes it. She feels seen and she loves to be truly seen and known by Kelly.

 _“We did but I’ve been thinking about my dad. It-it’s fine. I’m fine but you know I said so many terrible things to him out of anger, just like I did to you the day of his funeral.”_ Kelly put the paper down. She didn’t say anything for a long moment. She rose from the couch which she’d been lying on and crossed the room to Alex. _“I know you were upset. I told you, it’s fine. I know your words came from a place of hurt.”_

Alex smiled at her relentlessly calm and understanding girlfriend. _“I know. I know. I just-I don’t want you to resent me. No matter how much I apologize, I can’t unsay what I say in hurt or anger and you can’t unhear it, either.”_ Alex was a brave woman. Recklessly courageous at times. But she had one fear: that something that seems to be simmering behind Kelly’s eyes, constantly, just beneath the surface would erupt and tear Alex in two. It’s not that she didn’t trust Kelly’s endless reassurances, it’s that she didn’t have much faith in anyone’s ability to maintain that level of composure. She feared that there was something in Kelly she could not reach without pulling it out by force or when she’s finally crossed a line she cannot come back from.

To say that Kelly was confused would be an understatement. _“Alex, I don’t-what are you….”_ Her eyes, searching into Alex’s for an explanation. _“Sorry, I know. I guess I’m just acknowledging it or maybe I’m hoping you’ll tell me nothing I can say will make you run.”_

Kelly understood, finally. She looked away, past Alex, past the balcony and into the night sky for an answer. She seemed to weigh telling Alex what she wanted to hear and what she needed to hear. She ran a hand up and down Alex’s arm as she thought. The action was completely mindless but gave Alex goosebumps. A sharp inhale from the taller woman pulled Kelly from her reverie and there!- _there_ \- Alex thought, wherever Kelly just pulled her mind from, was the place Alex had been trying to reach. A place of uncertainty, unorganized thought, insensitive words, and, perhaps, anger. _“I can’t tell you that. I am very understanding, and I love you and I’ll forgive almost anything, but I am human. I can be hurt. Frankly, I think people take that for granted."_

 _“Ah, so all along this was a conversation about accountability?”_ Alex chuckled. Kelly sighed, _"In a way." “Okay. You’re right. In the future I will take some time. Cool off. I just-I usually just explode”. “Now, see”..._ Kelly started, stepping in between Alex’s legs, _“There are definitely much better ways to do that.”_

The abrupt shift in tone threw Alex. Kelly’s silky smooth voice, her soft skin, the aroma of her cocoa butter lotion pulled her in immediately. _“Deflecting with humor or distracting with sex, Doctor Olsen?”_

Kelly pulled back and smirked. She affectionately met Alex’s heated gaze, “ _You know what’s a more powerful and honest emotion than anger? Love. I hold onto what you say in moments of love and you have to trust that that means more. And, no matter what, just always be honest. I can take it. It's like they say 'it's not what you say, it's how you say it'."_

Alex considered this. _“Okay.”_

 _“Alex, look at me.”_ Kelly demanded. _“Don’t be so afraid to lose me that you push me away. We’re both going to make mistakes. We just have to deal with them in the right way, yeah?”_

Alex pulled her in close and released a breathy reply into the curve Kelly’s neck, _“Yeah. You’re right. Thanks for talking me down.”_ Chills ran down Kelly’s spine at the sensation.

 _“Mmm, bedroom”_ Kelly whispered. _“Now?”_ Alex perked up.

 _“Trust me, I’m a doctor. I know exactly how much sex is required to recover from this conversation.”_ Kelly teased as she slowly made her way to the bedroom. _“I’m a doctor, too, you know.”_ Alex feigned hurt. _“Of course, Doctor Director Agent Danvers. The consult is that way.”_ And before Alex could take another step, Kelly’s bra came flying toward her. _"You hit the jackpot Danvers."_ Alex swooned with a black bra hanging from her face.


End file.
